Oops, un
by RyoushintekiAikou
Summary: Someone in the Akatsuki makes a mistake while some of the Akatsuki are taking a shower. Warning: CRACK! It's better than it sounds, I just suck at summaries.


**Oops, un…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor have any rights to its copyright. It's copyright to its original creators. This is an Akatsuki crack fanfiction story made for my own, and others, amusement. I only have the right to copyright Shinen no Izaki Mukura, my made-up character. WHAT NOW!**

**Izaki: The warnings you retard…**

**Ri-ight…**

**Warnings: Crack, randomness, crap that's probably not funny and just all-out stupidity of me.**

- - - - - - - - -

Ah, yes…it was the day when practically everyone in the criminal Akatsuki organization was taking a shower. Currently the sound of water running was the only thing you could hear. All was peaceful and still until…

"NOOOOOOOOO!" someone screamed.

**Izaki's POV**

Izaki had just been in the middle of trying to get soap out of her overly-long ebony hair when someone screamed. Without a second thought she shut off the shower, grabbed a towel and threw it around her tightly, and picked up her kunai on the counter. Quickly she flung the door open to the bathroom she had and ran towards the sound.

**Itachi's POV**

Itachi had been leaning against the wall in the shower watching the blood from his fresh battle wound wash down the drain when he heard a shout pierce the silence. Quickly he stood up straighter, banging his head on the showerhead in the process, and shut off the shower. He flung open the shower door, threw on a towel, grabbed the kunai on top of his clothes, and ran out the door towards the sound.

**Kisame's POV**

Kisame had been peacefully dozing in the shower when he heard his partner getting out of his shower in a hurry. Jerked out of his daze he jumped slightly from shock and ended up almost hitting his head on the ceiling. _Damn my tallness…_ he thought bitterly. He also made a reminder to get Leader-sama to raise the roof on his shower. Quickly he jumped out of the shower after turning it off and finding a towel to wrap around himself. He grabbed the kunai off the sink in front of him and ran for it.

**Sasori's POV**

Sasori was a puppet and made of wood. He still took showers, though. Currently he was hunched over with water droplets clinging, and falling, from his maroon hair. When he heard the shout he knew something wasn't right. With a sigh, and more calm than the other Akatsuki members, he turned off his shower and grabbed the towel he had on the counter. He picked up the kunai on the toilet and headed off towards the sound.

**Regular POV:**

**(A/N: I know there's more Akatsuki members, I just don't feel like putting them into this situation right now otherwise my hands will cramp from the effort of trying to write a part for every single one of them. Thanks.)**

All four of the Akatsuki members who'd just left their showers were now standing in front of the same door. None of them seemed to notice that they were all just wearing towels. Itachi reached forward slowly and turned the knob on the door. Kisame reached over and pushed open the door fully. The room was dark so Sasori groped for a light switch and quickly found it.

Light flooded the room to reveal Deidara lying on his bed with a sappy romance novel in his hands with his lone eye wide as he read. The four stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Then Izaki cleared her throat quite loudly and Deidara slowly looked up to the four Akatsuki members. A light blush graced his pale cheeks.

"Oh, un… Why are you all here, yeah?" he stammered. Itachi's Sharingan flared dangerously and Sasori glared hatefully at his partner.

"Well, we heard someone scream," Kisame replied bluntly. Deidara's ocean-blue eye widened even further.

"You guys heard that, un?" he gasped. Izaki crossed her arms, careful to keep the kunai from stabbing her.

"Yeah, we did," she snapped harshly. Deidara bit his lip and gestured to the book lying next to him.

"I was just reading and…well…un…I kind of…" he stuttered. Sasori's glare intensified.

"You were reading another sappy romance novel and realized the main character has an affair and then his true love leaves him…again…just like the last hundred ones you've read," he stated. Deidara nodded slowly, his blonde hair shifting slightly.

"Um…yeah…un…" The four looked around ready to kill him.

"You mean we all got out of our showers for this?" hissed Izaki. Her voice was deadly and her eyes were blood red. Deidara looked really scared at this point and the four seemed to realize the state of each other at this point.

"Oops, un…"

_**FIN**_

**A/N: Mwahaha…I'm psychotic, deal with it! Hope you liked it. I laughed while writing it. Reviews make me happy.**


End file.
